It's All About the Gilmores
by thinknpink
Summary: It's the summer after Rory's high school graduation. She is dating Logan. Just see where the summer will take her and the rest of the Gilmore family.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

**Chapter 1**

"Hello, Logan are you home?" Rory yells when entering his apartment.

"Yeah, I am in the bedroom." Logan calls back.

As Rory walks into the bedroom she remembers the first time she saw Logan. She was in 10th grade at the time and she was at her locker getting books for her next class. She just happened to look up and there he was. A blonde hair, blue-eyed boy, cute as ever. She felt weak in the knees wondering why she had never seen him before. He was gorgeous. Just then, he glances in her direction and she sticks her head back in her locker, hoping he did not see her. "Ah, the memories," thought Rory.

"Logan, we're going to be late for dinner if you don't hurry", Rory said as she went to the bathroom to check her outfit.

"Rory, I know. We're going to dinner at your Grandparents, I have to look my best", Logan said while straightening his tie.

"Ok, I'm going to be in the car waiting", Rory yelled as she slammed the door.

While riding the elevator Rory reminisces of the time, she asked her friend Dean whom the mysterious guy was.

"_Dean, I saw you talking to the guy in the hall yesterday, do you know him?" Rory asked with curiosity. _

_Dean looked at her suspiciously with a smirk on his face. "Of course I do, that's Logan Huntzburger, and he's a friend of mine."_

_Rory smiled as she learned the mysterious guy's name._

"_Oh ok, well I was just wondering." She said shyly._

"_Why, do you have a crush on him?" Dean asked._

_Rory's face turned as red as a tomato._

"_NO, I've only seen him once." Rory snapped_

_Dean could see it in her eyes, she liked him and that is all there was to it._

Present

Logan finally got into the driver side of the car.

"It's about time." Rory joked.

"Yeah, yeah, you know it was worth the wait, I look great!" Logan smirked.

He always could be conceited, but it was never in a way that was annoying to Rory.

"Well, Grandma and Grandpa are going to be mad that we missed before dinner drinks." Rory said as she reached for her lip-gloss.

"Of course they will, but we'll have an excuse like the traffic was bad." Logan laughed.

Rory not finding it funny says, "Yeah right Logan, they would never buy that lame excuse."

Logan glanced at her as he too remembered the first time they met.

"_Logan, I want to introduce you to someone." Dean said as they walked up to a girl standing at her locker._

_Dean taped her on the should and as the beautiful girl turns around, she says, "Hey Dean, how are you?"_

"_I'm good, listen I wanted to introduce you to someone." Dean said as he turned around._

_Rory was shocked. Could this be for real she thought? Logan appeared from behind Dean._

"_Hi, I'm Logan Huntzburger." He said, extending his hand._

"_It's nice to meet you. I'm Rory Gilmore." She said nervously as she shook his hand._

"_Same here Rory." Logan replied as he smiled._

Present

"You know I love you right Rory?" Logan says while driving the thirty-minute drive to the Gilmore's Mansion.

Rory looks confused as she says, "Yes, Logan I know, what makes you say that?"

"Well, I was just thinking back to the time Dean introduced us in the hallway." Logan said as he smiled at her.

"Oh yeah, that was a great day." Rory replied. She smiled while finding it funny they were thinking about the same thing.

They drove in silence the rest of the way, not really needing to say anything. The love that filled the car was enough to comfort them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. Thanks for the reviews I got here and on another board. I appreciate them. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. This one is short, but there's more to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except my thoughts.

Chapter 2 

Emily and Richard Gilmore are the kinds of people who you would think are arrogant, but they are far from that. Richard is very business minded. Emily takes care of all the things around the house that one would need to do, as well as run errands.

They live in a huge house out in the country. It is two stories. The bottom floor holds the kitchen, dining area, living room, den, two bathrooms, and a guest room. Upstairs holds give rooms and three bathrooms. They also have a guesthouse in the back. Nothing too fancy, but they can call it their own.

"You know I love going to dinner here. The food is always great." Logan says to Rory as he rings the doorbell.

"The food is always great. Thanks for always coming with me." Rory replied, smiling.

Just then, the door opens and there stands the wonderful Lorelai Gilmore.

Lorelai is Rory's mother. She is young, but also a great Mother to Rory. She had Rory when she was sixteen. Lorelai and the Father Chris were very young, but Chris wanted nothing to do with them. Therefore, Lorelai decided to let him go and move on with her life. Emily and Richard were supportive. They wanted the best for their daughter and new grandbaby. Lorelai lived with them for the next six years. Rory got very close to her Grandparents. They were great to them.

"Hey Mom, Long time no see." Rory joked since she had seen her earlier that day since they still lived in the same house.

"Hey Rory, hey Logan, How are you?" Lorelai said as she motioned them in.

"I'm great Lorelai, thanks for asking." He smiled.

They walked into the den where Emily and Richard were waiting for them.

"Oh Grandma, Grandpa, I'm so sorry we're late." Rory said as she hugged them.

"You know how the traffic can be at this time of the day. I'm very sorry we're late." Logan chimed in.

"It's quite alright Logan." Richard says as he shakes Logan's hand.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore."

"Thank you very much Mae." Emily said to Mae, their house cleaner.

"What are we having for dinner tonight, Mom?" Lorelai said as she sat in her usual spot.

"Lorelai, why do you always ask that? Why don't you just wait to see what comes out?" Emily said.

"I don't like to be surprised. I like to know what I am eating a head of time. Just in case I don't like it, I can make get away plans." Lorelai said straight faced.

"Lorelai, please stop aggravating your Mother." Richard said as everyone laughed.

Mae walks out with dinner and it smelled delicious. They were having roast, potatoes, carrots, and salad. For dessert, they were having a chocolate supreme cake.

After dinner, they decided to sit out on the terrace. It was a beautiful evening out.

"I must say again how much I enjoyed the graduation ceremony last week. It was truly lovely. You both were beautiful." Emily said to Rory and Logan.

"Thank you." They both said in unison.

There was more small talk as the night went on. They were a family, and they loved spending time together.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. Thanks for the reviews I got here and on another board. I appreciate them. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. This one is very short, but they will get longer. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except my thoughts.

Chapter 3

Lorelai Gilmore was standing in front of her boyfriend's business. They had been dating for almost five years. She wondered if they would ever get married. She was more than happy in her relationship, so she decided not to worry about it. She knew the time would come.

She opens the door to the diner.

"Hi Luke!" Lorelai says as she sits on the stool at the front counter.

"Hello Lorelai! How are you this morning?" He replied

"I'm good, just ready for a cup of coffee." She said as she smiled.

"It's coming right up." Luke said.

"You know Luke; I have sometime off from work this summer, so I thought maybe we could take a vacation." Lorelai said with hopeful eyes.

"That is a possibility, where were you thinking of going?" He said as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking Hawaii. I thought maybe that we could invite Rory and Logan to go along with us. They need some peace and down time before the stressful college life starts." Lorelai said with excitement.

"I think that's a great idea. Let's do it!" Luke said.

"Awesome, I'm going to call Rory! She said.

"Ok, Lorelai." He smiled.

"I've also got to get to work." Lorelai said as she leaned over the counter the counter to kiss Luke.

"Have a great day! I love you." He said

Those words always made Lorelai tingle.

She smiled and said, "I love you too, Luke."

As Lorelai made her way to the Dragonfly, which she co-owned with her best friend Sookie, she called Rory.

"Hey kiddo, I guess you're still sleeping. When you get this, call me or come by the inn. I have something exciting to ask you. Ok WAKE UP! Bye" Lorelai said on Rory's voicemail.

Lorelai walked into the Inn. They were booked full this weekend, which was a good thing.

She was far too excited about the trip she was planning. She just knew they would have a great time. She could not wait to ask Rory and Logan to go. This would be a trip of a lifetime.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. Thanks for the reviews I got here and on another board. I appreciate them. I hope you enjoy this chapter a lot. I have really worked on it. This is the first time I have written a story like this, so I am new to it. However, I appreciate the reviews. Thanks again and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except my thoughts.

Chapter 4

Rory say on the couch watching Dawson's Creek. She was waiting on Logan to arrive. They had plans to go to lunch and a movie.

She saw she had a missed call. She listened to the voice message. Rory laughs as she hears; _Hey kiddo, I guess you are still sleeping. Hen you get this, call me or come by the inn. I have something exciting to ask you. Ok WAKE UP! Bye._

My mom is so silly, Rory thought as she dialed Lorelai's cell number.

"Hello?" Lorelai says answering the phone while she was talking to Sookie about the vacation.

"Hey Mom, I got your message, what's up?" She said.

"Well Rory. I was really hoping to go on vacation this summer with Luke. I just anted to make sure you would be alright with that." Lorelai said while smiling at Sookie.

Rory did not know what to say. Of course, she did not mind, but she was really hoping they could go somewhere together. She was a little upset, but she knew her mother deserved a vacation.

"Yeah, that is great. Where are you going?" She asked.

"Rory, there is more." Lorelai squealed.

Rory could not imagine what else she could possibly have to tell her. Could they be getting married? Well, it is possible, but Rory knew her Mom would have already told her that before she could even say hello. She hoped it was something good.

"What else could there possibly be?" Rory asked with a hopeful voice.

"Luke and I want you and Logan to go with us." Lorelai paused to see what kind of reaction she would get out of Rory.

Rory was silent. She did not know what to say. On the inside, she was screaming for joy. She never thought they would want her and Logan to go.

"Mom, we would love to go! Ok, well I would love to go because I have not asked Logan yet." She said as she smiled to herself. "We are having lunch today, so we'll talk about it then."

"Woo Hooo. You're all excited and I have not told you where we are going." Lorelai laughed.

Rory did not care where they were going. Wherever they went, she knew they would have a good time.

"It doesn't matter Mom. It will be awesome, I know it." Rory said excitedly.

"You are right Rory, it will be. But what could be better than Hawaii?" Lorelai screamed with excitement.

"Ahh! You are kidding." Rory yelled.

Rory could not believe it. She had never been to Hawaii. She knew they would have a great time. She was sure Logan would say yes.

"I'm glad you are excited Rory. So am I." Lorelai said as she finally calmed down from all the excitement.

"Logan is knocking on the door. I will talk to him and call you later." She said as she opened the front door. "I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo." Lorelai replied.

Logan stepped into the house and gave Rory a soft, sweet kiss on the lips.

"Hi Logan." Rory said as they walked into the living room to get her purse.

"Hey sweetheart, you ready for lunch?" He said.

"I sure am. I am also ready for a great conversation." She said as she smiled.

"They conversation is not going to be about the food you're going to eat, is it?" He laughed.

"No, it's much better than that. You will see." She said.

Logan was such a gentleman. He always opened doors for Rory. He was just an all around polite person.

They arrived at a nice little place called Faye's Delicatessen. They had never been there before, but had always heard it was great.

"Hi, what can I get for you today?" The cashier asked.

"I would like to build my own sandwich. I would like the roast beef on wheat, with mayo, pickles, and lettuce." Rory said as she turned to Logan.

"I would like the BLT Club Please." Logan told the cashier.

They paid for their meal and walked towards their table.

"This is a nice place." Rory said as she sat down.

"Yes, it is Rory. So what movie did you decide on?"

Logan always let Rory pick the movie. She usually picked good ones.

"I surely did. I decided not to go to a new movie."

Logan then wondered what she had planned. Where could they possibly be going?

"Uh huh." Is all Logan could say.

"Oh Logan, you know that theatre that play the older movies? Well they are playing 'The Goonies', and we should definitely see that." Rory said with a big grin. She loved that movie.

She hoped Logan would too. She was sure he would.

"Rory, I have seen that movie before." He said.

"Well, we're going to see it again." Rory said.

"Great, sounds like a plan."

Their food arrived and they were enjoying it. Rory was ready to ask about the Hawaii vacation. She really hoped he would go.

"Hey Logan, I want to ask you something." Rory said nervously.

"What's up?" He said as he looked up from his sandwich.

"My mom called me this morning and said that she and Luke wanted to go on a vacation." She stopped and wondered what he was thinking.

He was thinking he was going to have to spend the summer alone. That was not something he wanted to do. He moved into his own apartment a week before graduation to get away from his parents. He also wanted to spend more time with Rory. Now, she was going to go on vacation.

He looked at her with sad eyes and said, "That is fine. You go and have a great time."

She looked at him with a confused look, and then realized she never told him the best part.

"Logan, they want us both to go." She said

Logan's face lit up with joy as he said, "Are you serious, Rory?"

"You know, I would not joke about something like that." She looked at him knowing the answer was yes. He did not even have to say it.

"When do we leave?" He asked

"I have to call Mom after the movie for all the details." She answered.

Logan sat back in his chair and watched Rory as she finished her lunch. He was so glad they invited him. They were going to have the best time.

They finished with lunch, and Logan led Rory to the car and they were on their way to the movies.

Rory could not wait to talk to her Mom and get all the vacation details. She was so excited; she could do a little dance.

She sat back in her seat and enjoyed the scenery on the ride to the theater.

Rory was truly happy.


End file.
